Vol. 2 Chapters 4 and 5
Chapter 4 & 5 The creature learns of poverty and the plight of the DeLaceys, he then tries to help them by collecting wood. The creature learns the local language in very basic terms. The creature is scared by his reflection and then repulsed by it, in comparison to the DeLaceys beauty. He experiences and enjoys the changing seasons. Safie arrives and the creature notices that Felix loves her, the mood of the DeLaceys is lifted. He improves his language and learns much faster than Safie. He learns of human nature and of parents. He wonders why he has had not doting father. The noble savage concept is evident in these chapters as the creature follows the development of the noble savage, he starts of as innocent and omnibenevolent. He only starts to become resentful when he is corrupted by the materialistic values of society, he compares his appearance to the societal perception of perfection and feels inferior. This inferiority is the stem for his resentment towards Victor. The role of women is also explored in these chapters. Felix is unhappy until Safie comes to him, thus this could be interpreted as an evaluation of male dependency on women for happiness. Furthermore, the creature feels he cannot be happy until he finds a partner who can love him despite his imperfections. Key quotes: 'I abstained and satisfied myself with berries, nuts and roots'. This is significant as once he realises what he is doing causes the DeLaceys harm, he naturally tries to amend his wrong doing. 'Abstain' is an actively not doing something, therefore implying he has to want and will to do what is right, inferring he is benevolent. 'But how was I terrified, when I viewed myself in a transparent pool!' When comparing himself to society, he sees how he does not conform aesthetically. This makes him feel insecure and frightened that he will not be accepted. Highlights the shallow expectations of society. 'Happy, happy earth!' The creature delights in the seasons and is at one with nature, highlighting his benevolent nature. His positive attitude towards the world before society rejects him. 'No father had watched my infant days'. Draws attention to the failures of Victor, the creature learns of what he has missed and thus begins to feel resentful. Structure & narrative voice: The narrative voice in this section is that of the creature, thus allowing a voice which he had previously been denied. Yet his words are told though reported speech and thus we cannot trust that Victor has not altered his words when recollecting them to Walton. Structurally this section is significant as previously the reader had only been informed of the creatures grotesque and monstrous appearance and actions. Yet now the reader hears the creatures back story and begins to empathise with him, thus we look back on his previous actions in a different and more informed light. We experience the monster developing and begin to see him as a human rather than a monster. Themes which are highlighted: Nature: 'happy, happy earth!', 'the birds sang in more cheerful notes', 'my spirits were elevated by the enchanting appearance of nature' Loneliness: 'to cast off their melancholy', 'he was always the saddest of the group', 'but where were my friends and relations?' Beauty: 'how was I terrified, when I viewed myself in a transparent pool!', 'angelic beauty and expression', 'his eyes sparkled, as his cheek flushed with pleasure...I thought him as beautiful as the stranger' Education: 'I might more speedily master the language', 'I heard of the slothful Asiatics', 'I heard of the difference of sexes'